Quaffle
|last= }} A Quaffle is a ball used in the wizarding game of Quidditch. It is approximately the size of a football.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 8 - (Flight of the Fat Lady)-- twelve inches in diameter. It is a red, leather-covered ball used as the main object of play, and is the only one out of the three ball-types that is practically immobile. The three Chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points. Quaffles must be thrown into the goal hoops in order to score, failing to do so (like carrying through the goal hoop) commits a Haversacking foul. Also, Keeper must defend the Quaffle from the front of the ring and not the back (a Flacking foul). History of the Quaffle According to the entries in Gertie Keddle's diary, the Quaffle was the first ball used in the early form of Quidditch played at Queerditch Marsh. Originally, the ball was not enchanted, and made of patched leather with a strap attached to it to allow players to throw and catch it one handed. Some Quaffles had finger holes instead of the strap, rather like a Muggle bowling ball, or a coconut. In 1711, the Quaffle was changed to its current scarlet colour, after a match played in heavy rain made it indistinguishable from the muddy ground. Shortly after, the witch Daisy Pennifold came up with the idea of enchanting the Quaffle so that it dropped to the ground slower than normal. Chasers were complaining of having to dive to the ground to retrieve a dropped ball, and the new enchantment gave the Chasers time to retrieve the ball while still in the air. The ball became known as the Pennifold Quaffle, a term that is still used today. In 1875, Gripping Charms were discovered, allowing the players to hold onto the Quaffle without using a strap or finger holes. Behind the Scenes The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sells a foam replica of a Quaffle. Appearances holding a Quaffle.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Quidditch equipment Category:Balls